Total Drama World Tour RETURNS! Part 1
by TDIRules
Summary: A dramatic return of TDWT, with two new characters and new destinations!


**Total Drama World Tour Returns!**

"And...ACTION!"

Chris grasped the microphone. With a cheerful voice, he announced to the camera, "Hello! Welcome to Total Drama Returns! After increasing internet demand, we have decided to return TDWT, with two BRAND-NEW contestants to spice things up! Now, the rules are identical to our last World Tour, though we have selected some exotic new destinations to torture our contestants!" Chris sniggered and continued his opening speech. "So, let's introduce our contestants!"

A small, unstable tour bus drew up on the side of the pavement. A high- heeled foot stepped out of the bus and Heather's scowling face appeared in the dim sunlight. "Ah, Heather! Good to see you!" said Chris. He stopped. "Err, your hair..." Heather's hair was long and straight– and bright blue. Heather flinched. "Ugh! You maggot. Something went wrong at the hairdressers. It was _supposed_ to be black, but my crappy hairdresser messed it all up. Idiot!" Heather paused for a moment to look at the plane. "It's _longer,_" she remarked. "Ah, yes!" smiled Chris, "I forgot to mention that. We were lucky enough to have money donated to...err...do it up? We _could _have bought a real jet that is safe to travel in, but I spent most of the money on six new hot tubs for myself instead. We had enough to extend it a little though, for all our new contestants!" Chris smirked. Heather simply groaned and stood next to Chris while he introduced the next contestant.

"And here is...Duncan!" Duncan raised an eyebrow and stood next to Heather. "And Gwen, Courtney and Alejandro are all here too! Great!" said Chris. Alejandro and Heather suddenly rushed to each other and started kissing intensely, clutching each other like they never wanted to let go. Gwen rolled her eyes. "How long was it since All Stars? Like, a month? God, there must of been some amazingly-touching night-long phone call that started some sick romance." She simply crossed her arms and sighed while Alejandro and Heather slobbered all over each other. She caught Duncan's eye and they both smiled shyly. Courtney literally growled. "Anyway..." said Chris, edging away from the romancing couple, "here is Bridgette and Harold! Oh, and Geoff." Harold stepped into the morning sun with a smile on his face while Bridgette and Geoff staggered down the steps, kissing heavily. "Oh, for goodness' sake! Get your act together people! This isn't _Take Me Out! _Stop slurping each other like an ice-cream and _listen!_" yelled Courtney.

Everyone ignored her.

"STOP!" screamed Gwen. Everyone immediately stopped. While Chris introduced DJ, Owen and Beth, Duncan whispered to Gwen, "Impressive! Well, no one listens to Courtney anyway. I really like you, you know that, right?" Gwen smiled, and then sighed. "We can't do it in public. We'll have to do it in secret, okay?" Duncan nodded and smiled. "So, our full cast is Duncan; Heather; Gwen; Courtney; Alejandro; Bridgette; Harold; Geoff; DJ; Owen; Beth; Lindsay; Tyler; Leshawna; Sierra; Justin; Cody and Izzy – and Francesca and Derek!" announced Chris. Everyone mumbled in confusion. "Come on out, guys!" said Chris. Two teenagers walked out of the van, one boy and one girl. The boy looked rather dumb. He had greasy uncombed black hair and deep brown eyes. He had lots and lots and lots of freckles. He had so many you could barely see his face, and he was constantly smiling, showing sparkly white teeth polished to an unbelievable rate. He was wearing a faded yellow rugby hoodie with a chain belt and denim jeans with a large hole in the knee. He had black converse trainers on with dirty navy blue socks. The girl, on the other hand, had soft, wavy scarlet hair down to her chest with streaks of magenta and flame, obviously dyed and freshly washed. She had startlingly bright emerald eyes and her face was flawlessly pale and sleek, though her cheeks were rosy. She had a little lavender eye shadow on and had outlined her eyes in black. Her lips were a shiny peach colour, and she held the lip gloss in her perfectly manicured hand. She wore a golden chain on her neck with an "F" on it and she was wearing a white leather bomber jacket and a plain black t-shirt and she wore black skinny jeans too. She also wore white high-heeled ankle boots with black tips, obviously designer. The boy looked chilled out but the girl looked anxious.

"Make yourself at home!" Chris said. He rambled towards the plane and beckoned the contestants. "Now, let's go to our first destination. Hop on – without breaking any bones!"


End file.
